This invention generally relates to golf equipment designed for retrieving golf balls. This invention relates more specifically and particularly to a golf ball retrieving device designed especially for retrieving or picking up golf balls while one is seated on a golf cart.
This invention is specifically designed to allow one using it to remain seated on a golf cart while retrieving a golf ball from a land surface. It is not a device designed for retrieving a golf ball from water or other hazards. This invention is designed to aid its' user to retrieve a golf ball from the ground surface without the need to leave a golf cart. This invention is designed to allow its' user to pick up a golf ball from the ground surface without having to bend ones' back and lean out of the golf cart to pick up a golf ball with one's hand during the ball retrieval process.
While there currently exists various types of golf ball retrieval devices on the market, they are primarily designed for the retrieval of a golf ball from water. Golf ball retrieval devices currently on the market differ from this device in several ways, such as to make this a totally unique and different product than any golf ball retrieval device currently available. More of the specific differentiations of this device to other golf ball retrieval devices currently available; this device is designed to retrieve multiple golf balls within a cylindrical tubular or rectangular shaped box compared to other hand held retrieval devices designed to retrieve and hold only one golf ball at a time; this device is designed to allow its' user to scoop the golf ball from the surface of the ground while seated on a stationary or moving golf cart; this device is designed with a short length attached handle specifically for seated golf ball retrieval compared to other golf ball retrieving devices designed with longer, often telescoping, handles attached to cup typed devices designed and marketed for the retrieval of a golf ball from water. Other such devices are designed to be used while one using the device is in a standing position.